Golf putting training devices are generally known and are used to improve a golfer's putting stroke. Many of these devices require the use of non-standard equipment to give a golfer an opportunity to improve his putting stroke. However, these devices fail to allow the golfer to grasp putting improvement with the feel of his regular equipment. Thus, the improvement usually results in an improvement in using the particular device and not an improvement in real golf putting overall.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,705 to Blanchard describes using a pair of golf balls joined by a flexible member. This device allows a golfer to take a full swing with any club whereby the projectile travels only a short distance. However, there is no way to accurately gauge the trueness of the swing using this projectile. Further, the projectile is a non-standard piece of equipment that does not feel like the real thing. One might as well swing his club at a pillow cushion if his concern is a shortness of distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,720 to Gordo shows a putting training apparatus in which two golf balls are joined by a rigid rod. Each of the balls are struck simultaneously by a putter. If both balls are struck at the same time the apparatus moves in a straight line. Again this device does not move as a real golf ball, but moves more as a wheel set, thus depriving the user of the feel of striking a real golf ball. Further, one slight foreign object in the path of either ball caused the apparatus to pronouncedly ramble off course.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,254 to Simjian offers a golf putting device wherein a golf ball is suspended between two wheels. If the wheels are struck simultaneously, the device travels in a straight line. Once again, this device does not offer the golfer an opportunity to practice with a real golf ball. Further, a pronounced curvature of travel occurs where either wheel strikes a foreign object on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,431 to Judice describes also a pair of golf balls joined by a rigid member. One of the balls is struck along the axis defined by the rigid member. If the ball is squarely struck, then both balls travel along the axis defined by the rigid member. Otherwise, the balls travel angularly. This device has the same shortcomings as those to Gordo and Simjian.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,912 to Hickman shows a golf putting teaching aid which includes a rectangular putting surface having a putter line located lengthwise down the surface. The golfer swings and gauges the accuracy and force of his swing by observing the path of the ball in relation to the putting line. One problem with this device is that it is bulky and non-transportable.